La Familia Uchiha
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: 4.- "Sarada esperaba impaciente en el oscuro túnel que llevaba hacía la arena. Ese era el momento, su momento. Ese día se convertiría en chunnin." Spolers del manga.
1. Chapter 1

_**Saludos lectores.**_

**_Primero y antes que nada, a todos los fans del SasuSaku: ¡felicidades! Lo hicimos, somos canon._**

**_Este es un pequeño one-shot de una serie que estoy preparando de la vida de la familia Uchiha, con Sarada incluida (_****_¿Quién no quiere a Ensalada-chan?_****_)_**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Sasuke se considera un hombre bastante observador.

No solamente por tener ojos con un Kekke Genkai muy poderoso, sino por notar cosas que las otras personas fallaban en reconocer, pequeños, pero importantes detalles.

Esta habilidad contaba con una característica muy particular: era mayor cuando Sakura estaba involucrada.

El recuerdo del primer día de los exámenes chunnin invadió la mente de Sasuke, la imagen de una niña de cabello rosado con una expresión decaída en lugar de su frecuente sonrisa se materializó en la cabeza del moreno, recordaba bien como Naruto no había reconocido el tono afligido con el que Sakura los recibió esa mañana, pero él lo había hecho, y sabía la razón de ello, fue por eso que intentó subir el ánimo de su compañera.

Sonrió ante ello, Sakura era una kunoichi con gran habilidad en materia de genjutsu y eso se lo había demostrado en la guerra; no cualquier ninja era capaz de escapar de un getjutsu inducido por el Rinnegan y sin embargo, ella lo hizo.

Sasuke reconocía que su esposa era una kunoichi excepcional.

Y también reconocía que la amaba.

Fue por ello que le sorprendió la actitud de Sakura esa mañana, podría parecer normal para otras personas, se habían levantado, él había preparado el desayuno mientras ella se duchaba, nada fuera de lo normal, excepto que al salir de baño Sasuke pudo observar algo diferente, Sakura _brillaba_. Sasuke sabía que ese no era su brillo normal, era tan fuerte que lo había dejado impresionado.

El transcurso del día fue algo frustrante para el moreno, sentía la mirada de Sakura sobre él, pero cuando volteaba para preguntarle qué pasaba ella solo le sonreía y evitaba el tema. Sasuke estaba seguro de que le ocultaba algo.

Lo dejo pasar por unos días, si no quería decirle era su decisión y él la respetaba, cuando Sakura estuviera lista para decirle lo que ocurría él estaría ahí para escucharla.

Pero nada lo preparó para ese momento.

Era de noche y ya se encontraban acostados preparándose para dormir, Sakura en sus brazos, con la cabeza recargada en su pecho escuchando su corazón.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- la tenue voz de la kunoichi hizo que Sasuke volteara la cabeza como signo de su atención.

-¿Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos hace unas semanas?- preguntó posando su mano sobre su vientre.

Sasuke frunció el seño, ¿cuál charla? La pareja hablaba bastante desde su matrimonio, Sasuke no sabía a qué charla se refería— Observó a Sakura acariciar con cariño su vientre, _Espera un minuto. _¡Ese brillo!

-Estoy embarazada,- dijo Sakura ante el silencio del pelinegro – vas a ser papá Sasuke-kun-

El silencio y la tensión del cuerpo del Uchiha preocupó a Sakura quien rápidamente se separó de sus brazos y observó su cara solo para encontrarse con un Sasuke llorando.

Uchiha Sasuke llorando….

-Sasuke-kun, lo siento yo—

-_Gracias-_

… de felicidad.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer._**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Saludos lectores!**_

**_Aquí está el segundo one-shot de esta serie._**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

El sonido constante de las manecillas del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala de espera del Hospital de Konoha.

Cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba la incertidumbre del equipo 7 quienes permanecían sentados en un silencio tenso.

Sasuke miraba exasperado al reloj deseando que el tiempo pudiera pasar de manera más rápida. Eran las 2:30 de la mañana, suspiró cansado, al media día Sakura había interrumpido sus actividades de sábado y le había comentado, calmadamente, que ya habían comenzado sus contracciones y que lo más probable era que tuviera que ingresar al hospital al día siguiente para poder dar a luz a su bebé.

Sasuke, por supuesto, enloqueció.

Gracias a su entrenamiento ninja, en menos de 4 segundos ya estaba en la puerta de su casa listo para partir al hospital desde ese momento, Sakura, divertida por la actitud sobreprotectora del moreno, simplemente suspiro y le pidió que confiara en ella, después de todo era médico.

Sin embargo, para la media noche las contracciones ya habían aumentado de intensidad, dolor y duración, lo que provocó que Sakura exigiera de manera no tan amable a su esposo que la llevara al hospital de inmediato. Ingresaron en menos de 10 minutos, y lo último que Sasuke vio fue a Shizune llevando a su esposa en una silla de ruedas a la sala de partos.

Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, dos horas y media sin ninguna noticia. El ansia del moreno aumento ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Puedes parar teme?- la impaciente voz de su rubio amigo lo saco de su ensimismamiento. ¿Parar de hacer qué...? – Lo digo enserio, deja de mover tu pie-

Sasuke miro al suelo solo para darse cuenta de que estaba moviendo su pierna arriba y abajo repetidamente.

-Hn- respondió deteniendo su extremidad, ¿quién hubiera pensado que Naruto le pediría a Sasuke que se estuviese quieto?

-Comprendemos que estas preocupado, pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien- intentó tranquilizar su ex maestro.

Cinco minutos más pasaron y antes de que Sasuke perdiera la calma y se levantara para ir con su esposa, Shizune ingresó a sala y con una sonrisa los invitó a pasar.

Sasuke entró sin basilar al cuarto solo para detenerse en seco provocando que su mejor amigo chocase con su espalda.

-¡Teme, muévete!-

Sus oídos no registraron el insulto, no escuchaba nada, no prestaba atención a nada, excepto a la imagen que tenía enfrente: en la cama se encontraba Sakura, sudando, con expresión cansada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, acomodada en su pecho se encontraba la creatura más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida, una pequeña bebé acurrucada en los brazos de su madre.

Su hija.

Recuperando el sentido se acerco con prisa al lado de su esposa, la beso en la frente y la miro a los ojos, se encontró con una felicidad igual a la suya y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿No quieres cargarla, Sasuke-kun?- le preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke solo asintió y acomodo sus brazos para recibir a su hija. Sakura con el máximo cuidado acomodó el cuerpo de la bebé en los fuertes brazos de su padre.

Sasuke estaba sin habla.

En sus brazos se encontraba el fruto de su amor con Sakura, su pequeña, su hija, le sorprendió la fragilidad de su cuerpo, era tan pequeño y tan ligero, con cariño le acarició la mejilla y como respuesta se encontró con unos ojos negros que lo miraban sin mirar.

Ajenos al momento Naruto y Kakashi observaban la escena.

-Sabes Naruto,- comenzó Kakashi- creó que deberíamos volver mañana-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero yo soy su tío! Merezco—

Kakashi le detuvo señalando en frente.

Sasuke se había sentado junto a Sakura en la cama y ambos conversaban con su hija. La mirada que Sasuke le dirigía a la bebé y a su esposa conmovió tanto a Naruto que accedió a irse.

-¡Yo también quiero un hijo 'teballo!-

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer._**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Hola lectores!_**

**_Antes que nada, quiero agradecer todos y cada una de las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para postear un review a esta historia, no tienen idea de lo que hacen sentir con sus comentarios tan lindos, en serio, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. _**

**_De nuevo, gracias._**

**_Gracias también a todos los que le dieron a favoritos y a follow, se aprecia inmensamente._**

**_Sin más, aquí esta el tercer one-shot de esta serie._**

**_¡Que la disfruten! _**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Los Uchihas son personas con una gran devoción al amor, una entrega tan grande que pueden convertir ese amor en un odio oscuro y peligroso.

Uchiha Sasuke lo sabía bien.

Fue el amor que le tenía a su familia lo que lo llevó a un mundo de soledad y penumbra. Todo el amor que sentía por su madre, su padre, su hermano, su _clan_, se transformó en un odio tan fuerte que lo hizo cometer los peores errores de su vida; buscar venganza de su hermano abandonando la villa que lo vio crecer e ignorar los lazos que había formado con sus compañeros, el odio había llegado tan lejos que había tenido éxito en su venganza y por poco había logrado asesinar a sus amigos…

Después de todo, nuevas puertas se abrieron frente a Sasuke, puertas con promesas de un nuevo inicio, puertas con promesas de amar de nuevo, puertas con la promesa de una familia.

Aún así Sasuke sabía que no estaba listo para abrir esas puertas, en su corazón todavía quedaban residuos de odio que necesitaba eliminar para poder quedar en paz con sí mismo.

Y así lo hizo, por 2 años, viajó, observó el mundo y vio una perspectiva que jamás había visto, en verdad _vio_ como era la vida, y lo maravilloso que era vivirla. En sus viajes conoció a sus demonios, los comprendió y les hizo frente, los venció y comenzó la redención de sus pecados.

Cuando regresó a Konoha el ex Equipo 7 le enseño sobre el perdón, le ayudaron a comprender que perdonar no era olvidar, sino, aceptar, cambiar y seguir adelante, y fue en ese momento que Sasuke se decidió a abrir la primera puerta y dar un paso adelante.

Con la segunda puerta Sasuke comprendió que el amor venía de diferentes maneras, con un plato de Ramen después de una misión, con pequeños consejos en caminatas nocturnas, con besos ligeros y ojos verdes que prometían el mundo.

Sasuke pensaba que comprendía lo que era amor hasta que la tercera puerta se abrió. El nacimiento de su hija, Uchiha Sarada, marcó tanto la vida del pelinegro que en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a su familia y se juro que la protegería hasta el punto de dar la vida por ella y que lastimaría a las personas que se atreviera a hacer a su esposa o pequeña llorar.

Fue por eso que en el momento en que vio lágrimas en los ojos negros de su hija cuando llegaba a casa de la escuela, una furia que no sentía en años se desato en su corazón preparándolo para tomar la vida de quien la había herido.

Después del shock inicial decidió calmarse y ayudar a su hija.

-Sarada, hija, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas para poder observarla mejor.

-Pa-Papá, unos niños dicen que- que mi nombre significa "ensalada",- explicó sollozando –di-dijeron que era un nombre feo. ¡No es un nombre feo papá!-

La pequeña rompió en llanto mientras su padre la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a la sala, se sentó y acomodándola en sus brazos espero a que se calmara para poder hablar.

-Tu nombre no es feo Sarada,- comenzó quitándole los anteojos y limpiándole las lágrimas -tu nombre es hermoso y tu madre y yo lo escogimos con mucho cariño para ti- cuando terminó, colocó las gafas en su lugar y la miro a los ojos- ¿Quieres escuchar una historia de mis viajes?-

Sasuke vio como los ojos de su pequeña resplandecían de inmediato al escuchar eso, olvidando por completo la tristeza anterior, Sarada amaba las historias de su padre.

-¡Sí!- Sasuke sonrió y se preparó para iniciar.

-En uno de mis viajes, visité una tierra muy lejana con costumbres muy diferentes a las nuestras, contaban con varios Dioses, pero este pueble en el que estuve veneraban a una Diosa en particular, la Diosa Saraswati, -hizo una pausa para observar el brillo de atención y admiración en los ojos de su hija, sí definitivamente habían escogido el nombre correcto- esta era la Diosa del saber, las artes y la verdad, de la educación y la cultura. Con su adoración, la gente de este pueblo busca el conocimiento verdadero. Este tipo de adoración me causó gran curiosidad y al investigar descubrí variaciones al nombre de la Diosa, uno de ello fue "Sarada"-

-¿Sarada? ¿Cómo mi nombre?- preguntó con asombro la pequeña.

-Sí, tu nombre alude al conocimiento, la creatividad y las artes, tu madre y yo lo escogimos porque sabíamos que nuestra pequeña crecería para convertirse en una persona exitosa e inteligente- terminó abrazándola con cariño. –Así que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, ¿está bien?-

-¡Claro papá!- Contesto Sarada con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Estoy en casa!- Se escuchó la voz de Sakura desde la entrada.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Voy a ser muy inteligente como tú y papá!-

Sasuke observó a su hija abrazando a su esposa con una sonrisa.

_Claro que lo serás. _

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**_Espero no haberlos aburrido con tanta palabrería c:_**

**_Se vienen capítulos con MamáSakura muy pronto._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_¡Saludos lectores!_**

**_Les debo una disculpa por lo corto que es este shot y por tardar tanto en subirlo, solo tengo las excusas normales: escuela y bloqueo de escritora, también he estado trabajando en los prompts de la Semana RivaMika. Aún así espero les guste._**

**_También quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, los que siguen y agregaron a favoritos la historia, en verdad, gracias._**

**_Sin más, aquí esta._**

**_Basado ligeramente en esto: post/103940610294/imagine-if-borutos-main-motivation-in-the-chunin_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenese a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Sarada esperaba impaciente en el oscuro túnel que llevaba hacía la arena.

Ese era el momento, _su_ momento.

Ese día se convertiría en chunnin.

La pequeña Uchiha abría y cerraba sus puños, se balanceaba de un pie a otro y se acomodaba sus gafas ansiosamente, después de unos segundos se las quito para observarlas un momento; eran un poco más grandes a las rojas que utilizaba habitualmente, su color era negro y en el lugar en donde se encontraban las patillas había un resorte que conectaba las bisagras. Sarada sonrió recordando dos días atrás cuando su padre se las había dado _"Así no tendrás que preocuparte por que se caigan en misiones, son más prácticas" _le había dicho, pero ella sabía sus verdadera intención, era un regalo por el examen.

Se colocó las gafas en su cabeza de nuevo con nerviosismo, sus padres estaban completamente seguros de que aprobaría el examen, Sasuke le había dado las gafas por adelantado, Sakura le había regalado un kit médico nuevo especial para sus próximas misiones como chunnin, esto alentó a la muchacha en su momento pero ahora la hacía dudar, ¿y sí no daba una actuación merecedora de aprobar?, ¿Y si no se convertía en chunnin?, ¿¡Qué tal si perdía contra el idiota de Bolt!?

El corazón de la ojinegra se aceleró ante la cuestión, incluso pensar en eso llenaba su cuerpo de un asqueroso sentimiento de vergüenza… No, tomo aire profundamente 3 veces y se calmó, eso no pasaría, ella saldría ahí y daría la actuación de su vida y haría sentir orgullo a sus padres.

**_Ya estamos listos para el siguiente encuentro: ¡Uzumaki Bolt y Uchiha Sarada pasen a la arena! _**

Sarada respiró profundamente una última vez y dio un paso adelante.

El sonido ensordecedor de los gritos de la audiencia recibió a la pequeña que caminaba con paso decidido hacia el centro de la arena, una vez ahí dirigió su vista a la multitud en busca de sus padres, escaneo cada línea de asientos pero no veía la mata rosa característica de su madre, algo se movió incómodamente en su estómago, estaban ahí ¿verdad?

Justo cuando comenzaba a sentir pánico lo escuchó.

-¡SARADA PATEA SU TRASERO PRINCESA!- La muchacha movió su cuello tan rápido que se lo lastimo, ahí junto al Hokage se encontraba su padre y su madre, gritando, bastante fuerte.

-Sakura-chan, va a pelear contra mi hijo, se un poco más parcial ¿quieres?- El rubio Hokage le pidió sintiéndose un poco intimidado por su ex compañera.

-Hmph,- el Uchiha junto a él bufó y para sorpresa de todos, se acercó las manos a la boca y gritó: -¡DESTRÓZALO CARIÑO!-

-¡TEME!-

Sarada sonrió de medio lado, claro que sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella aunque no aprobará- Dirigió su ahora roja mirada al muchacho rubio que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Uzumaki, te voy a _destrozar_-

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer._**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


End file.
